hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 6- Me first! Miyoshi the psychic duelist! Part 2
Hoodup presents ' YuGiOh!' Prodigy Chapter 6- Me first! Miyoshi the Psychic duelist! Part 2 ???: You know that you wont get away. Lantana: There’s something I don’t think you know about me! I have the special powers of the ancients! Lantana: You may have taken everything from me and tried to kill me emotionally. I don’t even have much power left. You even separated me from my daughter! But there is something that I will always keep and cherish! ???: What’s that? (He is confident.) Lantana: The bond between myself, my daughter Riana, and my brother Hibiki “Hoods” Taioyu the Prodigy!! (The card in her hand Starts flashing and a once black card now shows a golden dragon with long whickers. I summon…..(She raises the card in the air.) Golden Nature Dragon! ???: What?! (The screen freezes as the shadow of a long dragon appears over the bosses body. He knows what that monster that she was about to use was and chose now to strike.) Ka summon (The cave starts shaking!) Light and Darkness Dragon! (A white and black dragon appears from one of the tablets on the ceiling witch has craving of duel monsters engraved on them.) The ability of this dragon is a special one. He has the ability to cut off the powers of other monsters, and the power of humans. Lantana: No! ???: Oh yes. Light and darkness dragon use Pure Land Salvage! (His dragon starts to glow and Lantana gets weaker to the point where her dragon disappears and she is down on her knees. Light and darkness dragon then disappears.) I see why you could be a key to helping the prodigy now. You can do ka summonings. Well this just means that we will keep a tighter watch on you. Lantana: You talk as if I’ve already lost. (She looks up slowly.) I haven’t. I still have my body.! (She starts running towards the boss about to punch but the robbed man runs in and stands in front of him. She has had enough of that guy so she jumps and fly kicks him. That kick took him down. Next she makes a run for the door.) {Almost there!} ???: (He uses a Ka summoning.) Summoning Winged Dragon, guardian of the fortress! (A blue dragon flies form a tablet and scoops lantana up the second her foot hit outside of the cave. The boos then orders the dragon to fly her back to her cage. After there were no longer in the room.) I have to be more careful. She can bee very dangerous is left unchecked. Toei: (A man wearing a lab coat walks into the room.) Master. ???: (He turns around slightly) Yes Toei? Toei: The experiment you asked me to perform has been completed! (He holds a small cage shaped object covered by a cloth). /???: That is excellent news. Toei: With this the prodigy with never be able to reach his full potential. ???: (He starts to leave the room.) Good work Toei. I want you to tell Robeson it’s time to depart. Toei: Yes sir. Back in inujeka. Hoods: I have to turn things around. I draw! Miyoshi: lp I just wanted to let you know. I will be beating you either this turn or next turn. Hoods: lp(He looks at the cards in his hand.) No you won’t. {But how can I back those words up?} Wait a second. He did give me two tokens. Maybe I can use these to my advantage. I sacrifice 1 of the Telegirl tokens to advance summon….(He throws the card on the disk.) Light Magician Girl. (These duel monster looks exactly like dark magician girl because she is. Light magician girl wears a white dress and a clear head piece.) 2000 When she is successfully normal summoned I can flip 1 monster on your field into face down defense position! So I choose Telekinetic Card Dealer! (A giant card slides under the dealer and flips over. A giant horizontal card lays by Miyoshi’s feet.) Miyoshi: Darn you. I activate a quick play spell card. (The card on his field lifts just like a trap would.) Another Telekinetic Cost! You lose 500 life points for every monster that was destroyed up until now this turn! Hoods: But I didn’t destroy anyone. Miyoshi: (He moves his hair from in front of his eyes.) Token monsters even when tributed can only be removed form the field in one way and that’s….by destroying them. Hoods: He’s right! Miyoshi: That means that not only are you going to lose the last of your life points but you have to send a trap from your deck to the graveyard! (Coins start falling form the sky burying Hibiki.) Well that’s that. Victor: What he lost?! Delton: (He is smiling.) This is Hoods were talking about here. It can’t be over. Victoria: But he only had 500 left. That shot took exactly 500. Hoods: (From beneath the coins. My light magician girl has another effect as well. After I flip a monster face down I gain 500 life points for every Magician monster on my field!500 0 1000 (He bursts out of the coins.) Miyoshi: (His eyes open wide.) What? Victor: Yes! Girl: Aww Miyoshi’s victory is taken away! (They give an annoying cry.) Delton: That’s it! (He goes in his bag and grabs some duct tape and then walks over and places tape ob each one of their mouths.) That’s better. Girls: (They all have pound veins on their heads.) Delton: (Nervous laugh.) Eh heh, would you look at the time. I gotta get moving! (He starts running.) Girls: (They chase him!) Hoods: I sent a trap card to the graveyard. It was 1000 Year Barrier. Now I would say that this duel isn’t over but that’s not true. I’m ending it right here. I activate the spell I brought to my hand last turn! Magician Mind Control! By adding 1 Spellcaster monster from my graveyard to the top of my deck I can change the battle position of 1 monster you control and I choose your Telekinetic Pimp! (The pimp stands up.) 700 I attack him with My Bright Magician Girl! You lose 1100 life points! Miyoshi: (He watches as the magician chants a spell that destroys his monster.) I’m still around. lp Hoods: Next I attack your face down monster with Bright Magician Girl! (The girl Jumps in the air and twirls her staff then sends a blast of pure light energy at giant card breaking it into millions of pieces.) That leaves your points open! Miyoshi: Yes but you are out of attacks! Hoods: Not true! By sending the 1 spellcaster monster on my field to the graveyard I can special summon Nercoguard Magician! (The Light Magician Girl goes underground and the ground breaks as a zombie magician floated up on a pillar of purple smoke.) Miyoshi: Not that card. Hoods: I can only special summon this card from the graveyard by sacrificing two magician monsters during the battle phase of a turn that a monster magic and trap card were used or sent to the graveyard. (Miyoshi thinks and remembers the effect more specifically. It reads that it can only be special summoned in a turn that a monster battles a spell is used, and a trap is sent to the grave, which is exactly what happened.) Hoods: My Necroguard’s attack is equal to the attack points of the sent magician monster! 2000 Well it’s time to bring this duel to an end. I attack you directly! (The magician jumps over and directly hits Miyoshi with his broken staff.) Miyoshi: Ahh!! lp Delton: (While the girls are beating him up.) Hibiki won! Victor: That’s my buddy! Hoods: (He looks back at everyone and put a thumb up.) Miyoshi: I know that you would like to think that this duel is over but in fact it’s not! Hoods: What?! (He turns back to Miyoshi.) What are you talking about? Miyoshi: (He stands up strait and breaths deeply through his nose. A blue aura surround him as his life points raise.) lp Hoods, Victor, Victoria & Delton: Say what?! Miyoshi: (He stands there with his duel disk still activated.) Hoods: But how? I dropped your life points to 0! Miyoshi: (He stands there.) Hoods: (His head starts to hurt as he sees a vision of Delton, Miyoshi, himself and two grayed out people standing on a pillar looking out over the distance.) {I knew it. Miyoshi and Delton are a part of my generation of heroes!) How did you do that? Miyoshi: You see a couple years ago. Scientists did studies on people who had psychic powers! These psychic duelists had the ability to affect the duel with their mind. They could bend reality to an extent. After finding out how to do this they started selling medicine which put a hex of a sort on the mind of a duelist who took it. This pill stimulated the neuron in the mind that helps push your brain waves and the brain waves of others around you to this extremity. It creates a bit of an illusion. A illusion that can be felt. They are named after the technique itself. Duelbility pills. Hoods: That sounds familiar to the science that Seto Kaiba used to \make the holograms that duel disk shoot out. They can be felt a bit but are just an illusion. Miyoshi: I guess you could look at it that way. Hoods: Duelbility huh? So did you take a pill? Miyoshi: Me? No….I was born with this talent. I can use my powers in increase my life points in a duel. I partially bend time, rewinding any part of it that I want without directly effecting life. Seto Kaiba found out about the Duelbility and built a system in the duel disk that recognizes it. Pegasus the creator of duel monsters even made it an official part of the duel rules. It states that anyone using a Duelbility can do so within a duel but only during the last couple turns. This Means after your life points drop below the 1000 mark, if you are losing by way of hand and field or decking out. It can only be used once in a duel. Hoods: Wow. I wonder if I have a Duelbility. Miyoshi: I don’t know but if you do then it should show with more duels. Hoods: Got it. Well from there I activate graceful charity. I draw 3 cards! But discard two. (He does.) I set 1 card face down and end my turn. During the end phase NecroGuard Magician heads back to the graveyard and I can special summon the magician I sacrificed for him in defense position. (Bright Magician girl returns with her staff in front of her.) 1700 Miyoshi: My turn! (His girl runs behind him.) Girls: Go Miyoshi!!! Miyoshi: I draw! I activate Telekinetic Reset! (He sends all the cards in his hand to the graveyard. I send all cards in my hand to the graveyard and draw 3 cards. Then you have to send 5 cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard. Hoods: This isnt good. Miyoshi: Next I activate All or Nothing! With this spell I can destroy all monster tokens on the field. (Hoods token destroys itself.) Hoods: (He sends his last trap to the graveyard.) Miyoshi: Next I call the type of card on top your deck. If I call right then I gain 3000 life points. If I call wrong I lose 2000 life points and have to send my hand to the graveyard! Hoods: only has 100 points left.} Miyoshi: (He closes his eyes.) I think you have a monster coming up! Hoods: (He checks and sees that Miyoshi was right.) No way! Miyoshi: I gain 3000 Life points. [3100 Nice knowing ya! I activate the effect of the strongest monster I have. By paying 3000 life points I can special summon Telekinetic B-Ball Player! His hand light up as a beam of energy shoots into the sky and comes down as a basketball player outlines in white.) 2800 Hoods: He is just as strong as my Bright Magician Girl! Miyoshi: Stronger! I activate his effect. When he is special summoned my opponent loses 2800 life points! Hoods; What?! Victoria: Hoods! Delton: There is no way to get away from that! Miyoshi: (A basket ball forms in the players hand and he jumps into the air coming down with a slam dunk on Hoods causing a psychic explosion.) Hoods: Trap card activate! Magi- Mirror Reflection! (All the energy is consumed and shot at Telekinetic Ball Player destroying him.) This trap activates would take effect damage. It sends the damage to 0 and then destroys 1 monster on your field with attack equal to the damage I would have taken! Since your B-Ball player was dealing his attack points in damage he was destroyed. Miyoshi: Darn you! I activate the spell Telekinetic Demotion! When a Telekinetic Monster on my field is destroyed you have to send cards form the top of your deck to the grave equal to the level of the destroyed monster plus 4. Hoods: What’s the back draw?! Miyoshi: It can only be activated when I have no cards on my field! Telekinetic B-Ball player is a level 8 monster. That means that you have to send 12 cards to the graveyard. Hoods: (He sends the cards.) Victor: if this keeps up Hibiki wont have a deck left. Hoods: (He looks at his deck slot.) {I only have about 4 cards left in my deck.) Miyoshi: Next I summon Telekinetic Kenshi in defense mode. (A man with a blind fold over his eyes appears.) 1200 go on. Hoods: My turn! I draw! {I have to be able to stop this.} (He thinks of lantana.) I don’t have time to play around. This duels gone far enough. (He checks his graveyard.) Alright Now I activate the effect of the card in my deck Magi Mailman by sending him from my deck to the graveyard I can set 1 trap card from my deck onto the field. That trap can be activated this turn! Victoria: Hoods no! Delton: That is going to shave the little bit of a deck that he has left. Hoods: Next I attack with my Bright Magician Girl! (The magician shoots magic at Kenshi.) Miyoshi: (He smiles with his eyes closed as Kenshi slices the magic in half with his sword.) Hoods: Huh?! Miyoshi: My Kenshi can’t be destroyed in battle. Hoods: Should have figured. He’s a blind swordsman. Delton: And with that guy in defense mode Miyoshi’s life points are completely safe form attack. You don’t lose life points if your monster battles in defense mode. Hoods: By the way the trap I set leaves me with 1 last card in my deck. Miyoshi: Then I have a guaranteed win. Delton: Hibiki what are you thinking? Victor: (He looks over at Delton smiling.) Don’t worry. It’s like you told me. This is Hibiki we’re talking about here. He’ll win. Hoods: Don’t bet on it. I activate the trap! Dark Renewal! (A trap with a picture off a coffin on it comes up.) Now by me releasing 1 monster I control (Bright Magician Girl goes in the coffin.) and 1 monster you control (Kenshi turns into light and flies into the coffin.) to the graveyard I can special summon 1 spellcaster type monster from my graveyard! Miyoshi: My monster too?! Hoods: (smoke rises from the coffin and then the door fling open.) I summon Magician of Black Magic! (The Magician flies from the coffin.) 2500 Victoria: The Magician of Black Magic! Victoria: His ace! Delton: This duel is over! (The cat on the roof opens its eyes wide.) Hoods: Well played Miyoshi but I win for sure. I attack you directly with Magician of Black Magic! Black Magic Blast! (The magician points his staff and lets out the purple magic energy which hit Miyoshi square on.) Miyoshi: Ahh! (He falls.) lp Girls: (they run over to him.) Miyoshi! Victor & Delton: He won with 1 card left! Victoria: (She can’t stop looking at Hoods.) {Hibiki….} Hoods: (He walks up to Miyoshi and places his fingers out.) That’s how it’s played! Miyoshi: You got me. (He stands up.) You are the champion. Hoods: (Everyone walks up to him.) You know what? I was doing some thinking throughout the duel and I came to the conclusion that regardless of what the Alabastion thieves told me not to do. I can’t do this alone. You all asked me for some help and I declined. You know what we should all travel together. You can all help me find my sister and I‘ll help you guys with your dueling. Delton: you say that like you’re the best. Hoods: (He grins.) Well I have beaten everyone here. Wait a second. 9he looks at Miyoshi.) I don’t even think I got to tell you what I’m on a mission to do. Miyoshi: You don’t have to. During the duel I read your mind. Delton: Cheater!! Miyoshi: I didn’t cheat dummy. I used my powers to find out what was weighing Hibiki down. I didn’t look at his cards. I was able to tell form the way h was dueling that he wasn’t dueling at full potential. Delton: Yup, and he still beat you. Miyoshi: (Sweat bead.) Hoods: So you know about my situation. Miyoshi: Yeah. Hoods: Will you help? Miyoshi: (He looks over at Victoria then back at Hoods.) Yes. My grudge against you is done…(He closes his eyes and smiles,) I have a goal in mind myself. Victoria: (She has a idea of what his goal might be.) Miyoshi: (He places his hands in his pocket while looking down.) A couple weeks ago. My sister was taken and is being held hostage by a rouge group of thieves. Hoods: The Alabastion thieves. Miyoshi; they gave me no answer as to why they took her. I tried to duel them but was defeated. Hoods: I think I know why. Miyoshi: I don’t see how but why? Hoods: You see that group is looking for the Prodigy because they want to kill him. Miyoshi: The prodigy? Hoods: I’ll explain more later. As of right now I have to continue my search. (He starts walking.) Victoria: (She walks beside him while Delton walks on his other side. Victor is behind them all as Miyoshi trails behind with his girls.) (The cat is no longer on the roof.) Hoods: (While they walk there is an explosion no too far off from in front of them.) what was that?! Alana: (She is riding her Motor Cycle and feels the trimmer. She stops.) What was that? She reaches back a secrete department opens up on his seat. Alana pulls out a tiny machine. The machine starts to make loud noises.) I see so there was a disturbance in duel energy! Well it looks like if my man would be anywhere he would be that way. His goal is to find the Prodigy after all. And only the prodigy could have that much duel energy. Then that’s the way I’m going. (She starts zooming towards Hoods location. Back where Hoods is there is smoke flying everywhere in rough the smoke a female figure can be seen next to a manly figure. The man seems to be wearing…..a hood!) Is this a threat? And if it is can the prodigy defeat it? Find out on the next chapter of ….Prodigy! Category:Story